


Morning Run

by michiiGii



Series: Good Morning, RFA [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Cuddles, Slice of Life, Unleashing the Beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9662333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michiiGii/pseuds/michiiGii
Summary: Zen usually wakes up before you do.To work out.Oppa needs his cardio.After Day 11





	

Zen always got up early.

He liked staying up late, but he always got up at dawn for his morning run.  Even after you had moved in, he stayed true to his usual workout routine; a run in the morning, and weight lifting in the evening.

He had to stay in perfect form for his baby and his fans, didn’t he?

One morning started like any other; Zen’s phone alarm chiming that it was time to get up. Rousing himself, Zen shut off his alarm quickly, so that it wouldn’t disturb you, then turned his head to check if you had awakened.  No, you were still sound asleep; his eyes softened when he saw your peaceful face, and gently, he brushed a stray hair from your forehead.

“Good morning, babe,” he whispered, leaning toward you a little.  Maybe he could give you a little kiss?  You looked so cute, like that…

You made a little sound and shifted a little in your sleep.  Zen froze, then backed off, a telltale smirk playing at the edge of his mouth.  Probably better to let you sleep.  He had kept you up late, after all.  He could bother you later.

Stealthily, the young actor slipped out of bed, making every effort not to shake the mattress or let cool air in under the blanket.  Quickly, he pulled on some underwear, track pants, and a tank top, then grabbed his phone and a couple ear buds before sneaking out of the bedroom.

Heading over to the kitchen, he frowned when he finally heard it:  the patter of raindrops.  Was it raining?  A glance out the window affirmed it; clouds and water everywhere, huge puddles already forming on the ground.

 _Damn_ , Zen thought, filling a water bottle absentmindedly while he stared out the kitchen window, _…maybe it isn’t that bad?_

He was used to running in the rain, if it were light or warm.  He actually found it refreshing; rather than carry a bottle, he could just open his mouth and tip his head back while he ran.  He didn’t _love_ the rain, but he admitted it had its perks.

But after pulling his shoes on, opening the front door, and really seeing how had the rain was coming down, Zen had to admit defeat.  He couldn’t see it from the window, but sheets of rain were falling from the sky; it was a downpour.  And now that the door was open, he could hear thunder rumbling, somewhere far in the distance.

He couldn’t run in this.

The last time he ran in a downpour, he had actually gotten a cold.  He, the monster.  True, the cold had only lasted about a day, but he had been miserable, and had missed rehearsal.  He hated missing rehearsal.  Just like he hated cheating on his exercise regimen.

But which did he hate more, he wondered, squatting down in his doorway and considering his options.  Did he want to skip out on exercising, or did he want to risk sacrificing tonight’s rehearsal?  Rehearsal was still in the early stages; his upcoming play had just finished casting.  He wouldn’t miss out on much.

But if he got sick, he might miss tomorrow’s rehearsal, too.  If he didn’t seem invested in the play, they might recast him.

With a sigh, Zen shut the door and kicked off his shoes.  He wasn’t going out, today.  Missing out on one run shouldn’t kill him.

Abruptly, he recalled you sighing underneath him, the night before, complimenting his wonderful stamina.  Stamina that the running helped build.

Shaking his head roughly, he banished the memory temporarily.  Seriously? The sun hadn’t even risen yet.  …probably.  Zen glanced out the window again, seeing nothing but clouds in the sky.  Well, at any rate, it was still early morning.  The Beast had had its fill last night.  It was time to give his lover a chance to rest.

Placing his water bottle back on the kitchen counter, Zen found himself a little irritated; now he had all this extra energy and nowhere to direct it.  Maybe…Did he still have those exercise tapes?

Zen headed into the living room to check.  He had bought them ages ago, literally for rainy days, but he couldn’t recall ever using them. His apartment was too small for him to work out indoors; he was a tall man, and everything seemed to get in his way when he wasn’t careful.  Zen had tried one tape and had knocked over a lamp and almost sprained an ankle tripping on his coffee table.  It had been a disaster.

Zen scanned his movie collection then remembered that a few months back, his ancient VCR had broken.  Rather than have it fixed, he had simply gotten rid of all his VHS tapes.  And that had included the exercise tapes.

“Maybe I should just take a nap,” Zen muttered, scratching the back of his head and finally starting to really give up on his morning exercise. Well, that was fine.  The rain made him tired, anyway.

Re-entering the bedroom, Zen poked his head in first to check on you.  You were still asleep; you hadn’t moved since he’d left you.  He smiled at that, then stepped in and closed the door behind him.  He got out of his track pants and slipped into the bed, beside you.  You stirred a little, but didn’t awaken.

A little surge of loneliness went through him.  Usually, coming home from his run, he’d find you already making breakfast, or at least getting dressed.  Somehow, his little apartment felt emptier without you.  …Which made absolutely _no_ sense, because you were clearly right beside him.

“…babe…” he murmured, curling his arms around your sleeping form, “…baby, I miss you.  Wake up.”

No answer.  You kept right on sleeping.  

Well, that was fine, too.  Lonely or not, Zen couldn’t help admiring how carefree you looked.  You were safe and content; what more could he ask for?  Zen pulled you closer into his arms, so that you were right up against his body.  Yes…that felt better.  He closed his eyes and buried his face on your hair.  This felt right.  He always felt right, holding you close.

“Mm…” you moaned a little, and Zen’s eyes flew wide open when he felt you writhe a little against him.  You were just shifting to feel more comfortable, he knew, but that sound and that pressure just _so_ …?

Maybe that felt a little too good.

Maybe holding you like this was dangerous.

“…Babe? Are you up?” Zen whispered, almost too softly.

Still no answer.

“…baby, if you’re teasing, that isn’t nice,” he tried again, just in case you really were up.

He waited a heartbeat.  Two heartbeats.  Five.  But no movement; you were definitely asleep.

“…but now I miss you more,” he groaned, letting his face fall into your hair, again, then said more firmly, “Babe, wake up!”

“Mmn…”

You rubbed your body up against him and let your arms snake around his neck.  You weren’t really awake, but you felt warm, and safe, and there was a body here that smelled like home.  And like man.  To Zen’s chagrin, you unconsciously nuzzled into his neck and took a deep breath.  “Mmn…!”

“Oh, god,” Zen whimpered, when you placed a sleepy kiss in the hollow of his throat, “Ung…baby, you know I’m weak, there!”

“Nnh…” your body relaxed against his, and…yes, you slipped back into deep sleep, again.  But not before hooking a leg around his hip.

“N-no, that’s not fair!” Zen complained, surrounded now by your scent and your arms and your beautiful leg…!  He knew that if he rocked forward just _so_ , he could press something that was steadily growing attentive right into the _perfect spot._  And you would be so warm.  

And it would feel so good.

So good.

“Unh…” Zen swallowed hard, and shakily started to push you back, away from him.  He wanted you so bad, but it was early, and you were tired, and you were _not conscious._ He had to leave you alone.

At least, that was what he thought, until:

“Hyun~?” you sighed, almost sadly.

He froze.  

That name.  In that voice.

It sounded _delicious_.

 _You’re killing me!_ he thought, unable to move, every nerve on his body alive and screaming.  He didn’t know if his next move was going to be to put you down, safely away from him, or if he was going to tear your pyjamas off and bring you to consciousness crying out his name.

Frankly, he really, really, _really_ wanted to do the latter.

A lot.

Oh, gooood, it would be so easy…your heavenly lips were right there, slightly parted in slumber.  Just shift a couple inches forward and he could make you sigh…!  And you sighed so prettily for him…

But…

Trembling visibly, Zen reached back and took one of the arms that was around his neck.  He was going to unwrap you from his body and let you sleep. Indulging himself a little, he kissed the palm of your hand.  But it wasn’t as chaste a kiss as he meant for it to be; he swiped his tongue across your love line, and, dizzily, found himself gently biting into your palm.  Not hard; not enough to leave a mark, or even to wake you up.  Just enough that he could sink his teeth into you, a little.

Sink _something_ into you, at least…

“Mmn, no, that was bad,” he groaned, shaking his head, coming back to his senses again.

“Hn…?”

_Uh, oh._

Maybe you _had_ felt that little bite.  Because now _you_ rocked forward, letting your head fall into the crook of Zen’s neck, and your body shifted juuuust enough…!

“Aaaahn!” Zen gasped, feeling your heat against him, decadently slow but and the perfect angle.

“Mmm…!” another sleep-filled kiss, this time against Zen’s collarbone. Affectionate.  Sloppy.

He loved it.

His body was completely awake and he wanted more.

“Babe! Babe, you have to wake up!” Zen exclaimed, his hips grinding up and pressing into you once before he caught himself, “Oh, _fuck_ , I can’t do this!” But it felt so good.

“Mmn…!”

You gasped a little at the hardness you felt between your legs.  Your eyes fluttered open, still a little glazed over with sleep, and came in contact with Zen’s almost agonized gaze.

“Baby, please tell me you’re awake!” he begged, his voice tight.

“Uh-huh…” you nodded confusedly, wondering why your body was so hot, then gave a muffled yelp when Zen crushed his mouth against yours.

He kissed you deep, and hard, a low growl in the back of his throat as he hungrily sought your affection.  Zen pushed you so that he was on top of you, your legs wrapped around his waist, never breaking from kissing you.  He caught your lower lip in his teeth, pulling on it a little until you moaned, then dove back into you.  You found your hips pressing forward automatically, and were surprised to find how ready you both were.

“Mmn, wait!”

You pushed Zen back by the chin, the both of you panting.  You couldn’t help admiring the need that you saw in his eyes, sure that it was mirrored in your own.

“Wait…! M-morning breath?”

With a growl, for a response, Zen leaned forward and penetrated your mouth with his tongue.  He traced his name on the roof of your mouth, then twisted his tongue around yours, before pulling back and raising an eyebrow at you.  You shivered a little at how assertive he was.

“So early?” you asked in a tiny voice.

Zen rolled first his eyes, then his hips.  You yelped then gasped at how much your body responded to it.

“Why am I so turned on?” you whispered, redness rising from your neck to your face.  

You tried to cover your face with your hands, embarrassed, but Zen took your hands in his own, instead.  He put one hand underneath his tank top, running it up and down his body, making you feel the hardness of his pecs and abs.  He closed his eyes at your touch, not releasing you until you were stroking and exploring him yourself, then, he put one of your fingers from your other hand into his mouth.  Not all of it; he took just the tip and sucked on it gently, tongue flicking against it.

As he groaned, you felt his voice rumble in his chest through the palm of your hand, then you sighed when Zen snaked his free hand into your panties.  He released the hand in his mouth and pushed it under his shirt, too, urging you to let your hands roam over him.

“You are _so_ turned on,” he said huskily, boldly pushing his fingers into your folds, exploring your wetness.

“But w-why?” your voice hitched when he found your nub, “I just w-woke…ahn…!  Oh…!”

“You would not believe me if I told you,” Zen replied, smiling toothily as your hips started to buck, “God…you are beautiful…!”

He slipped one long finger into you, then grinned when you clamped down on him.

“Baby, relax…we’re going to be doing this for a while.”

“W-what?” Your head fell back and your mouth opened in a silent “Oh…!” as Zen worked a second finger into you.

“I didn’t get to run, today,” he groaned, feeling your nails scrape against his chest as your hands curled convulsively.  His boxers had never felt so confining, but he could wait a little longer. “You know I need my cardio every morning.”

He leaned down, one arm supporting him over your head, the other between you as he pushed his digits in and out of you, just a little deeper with each repetition.  You moaned, and sighed, and he kept his face right next to yours, drinking in every sound that he coaxed out of you.  You tried to kiss him, but he pulled back at the last second.

“Mean!” you whimpered, then your body tensed when his fingers went extra deep into you, his thumb teasing your clit.

“I need to make sure you’re awake,” Zen replied, smirking down at you, “I can’t take you while you’re asleep.”

“Then take me!” you exclaimed, tightening your legs around his hips, “Please…!” you begged, more a sigh than anything else.

“That’s all I need to hear,” he chuckled, his voice dangerously low.

He leaned forward as if to kiss you, then veered away and to the side. You felt his fingers leave you, and realized that he was crawling towards the nightstand.  Rather than let him get away, you followed him; while he rummaged in the top drawer, you wrapped yourself around his neck, kissing wherever you could find exposed skin.  He tasted wonderful…

Finding what he was looking for, he met your lips with his own and held you there, for a moment.  No animal energy, this time.  You felt your chest clench, your hearts connecting with this more affectionate kiss.  He might be a wolf, but he was _your_ wolf.

“I love you,” he murmured, when he broke away, and was pleased when you pulled him back for more.

“I love you,” you replied into his lips, before letting him pull away.

He pulled off your shirt in one smooth movement, and before you could help him with his, Zen bent down and took one of your nipples into his mouth.  You gasped at the sensation of him, first suckling gently, flicking with his tongue, then a little nip with his teeth. Impatiently, you pulled at his shirt, and with a short laugh he complied, pulling it off, then working his boxers off, too.  While he put on the condom he had found, you got rid of the rest of your clothes, then admired Zen’s form from the center of the bed.  You felt you could never grow tired of how perfect his body was, from his broad shoulders, to his trim waist, to the incredible cut of his hip bones…and of course…

“Are you ready, babe?” Zen asked, throwing a couple extra condoms down beside the pillow before positioning himself over you.

You glanced at the extras, then back at him.  That confident smile was back on his face, as he hooked your legs around his hips.

“You weren’t kidding about cardio,” you whispered, awed and a little intimidated.

“No,” he winked, then his eyes darkened a little, “No, I was not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rain: Falling  
> Run: Cancelled  
> Beast: Unleashed
> 
> YOU ARE EROTICALLY AWAKENED FROM SLEEP.
> 
> Originally posted on michiiGii-writes.tumblr.com (Follow me!)


End file.
